White Robe
by FujoshiPanda
Summary: Mihael Keehl, an officer for the Russian military, hardly gave his job a second thought when he ordered out commands for executions; but everything changes when it becomes his lover that is placed upon death row. AU, Mpreg. Based t.A.T.u's "White Robe".


_By: FujoshiPanda_

_Pairing: Mello/Near_

_Rating: M_

_Summary: Mihael Keehl, an officer for the Russian military, hardly gave his job a second thought when he ordered out commands for executions; but everything changes when it becomes his lover that is placed upon death row. AU, Mpreg. Based t.A.T.u's "White Robe"._

_Warning(s): Alternate universe, Mpreg, Shounen ai, Mentions of yaoi, Character death._

_Disclaimer(s): I do not own any of the Death Note characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it nor do I own "White Robe" by t.A.T.u. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into this fan fiction. I make no profit whatsoever._

_Author's Note: Please enjoy!_

November sixteenth; the beginning of Winter in Moscow, Russia, and one of the coldest nights of the year. The cool air was unbearable to any human not piled in clothes that strolled down the dark, dimly-lit streets.

Honor Guard Mihael Keehl, firing squad leader for the Russian Military, was one of the few that took to the streets that night to go home, only he was the insane soul clad in black leather from torso to toe. The material fusing to his skin had been more painful than one could imagine, but the blond twenty-one year old justified this cruel torture to his body as punishment for aiding in another's death as he did so almost every night.

His duty was to control a group of fifteen men, who would- in all of three seconds- aim their rifles to a prisoner cuffed to a post in the center of the execution hall, and take their lives away with one shot. He gave the orders to kill, he watched the life drain away from the bodies for them to be carelessly disposed of later, and he had to do so without the slightest bit of emotion.

Most of the victims belonged where they were. Serial killers with no remorse of what they have done, rapists who vowed they would continue no matter what, and of the earth. It didn't feel as bad when the job centered around them, because they deserved it; but when foul Russian laws enforced by corrupt and bigoted government leaders was killing someone innocent, it left the worst taste of disgust in his mouth. Just like tonight, only much worse.

As he continued to walk, Mihael brought to his lips a silver flask filled with chocolate Vodka, the liquid flowing down his throat, causing it to burn as it trickled down. He grimaced, but took another large mouthful. His head throbbed with agony as his mind continued its attempt to wrap around a vital piece of information for tonight's duty.

For tonight would mean the death of his pregnant lover, and the fault went only to himself.

A small male with pale skin and feathery white tresses rested on top of a bed surface chained to the wall, housed within the bleary cell of the Moscow Penitentiary. The little body wore a set of white pajamas, all of that seemed to normally look large on his frame, though was stressed in a certain area, causing it to cling to his skin. The tag on the pajamas read _Inmate 63879_, otherwise known as Near Rivers.

Near's eyes, wide and hollow, looked to the concrete ceiling. For anyone else it would be a sign of boredom, but for Near it was a glimpse of luxury. He had been sharing a cell with men advantage of his small stature, and would take what they wanted from him whenever they had the chance, which meant he would be issued the worst of things, just like the bottom of the shared bunk beds that had springs and metal shards protruding from it. In his last days however, they had relocated him to a single cell, where there was only a single bed. Seeing the ceiling when he laid down to rest meant comfort in the time he had left. For only a few moments more could he stay in this bit of peace.

It wasn't long enough though; a shrill bell set off throughout the prison that gave attention to every prisoner that it was close to execution time. It meant that now, Near was to be preparing himself for his final stand, something he did not deserve.

How could this small creature, who kept a look of emptiness and said not a word be on his way to death? What could possibly be his crime? The pale boy swung his legs off the edge of the bed, planting both feet on the hard ground and lifted his body up, only there in contemplation for a moment. Once he had his thoughts, a small hand went to a cold metal bar of the bed to pull his body from the bed. Just then, as the swift strangled motion pushed up his clothing, Near exposed just what had been his crime; a large, swelled belly, flushing pink with heat from the little one it protected inside. He had conceived a child and would soon be killed because of it.

Many years ago, the world had developed a new form of reproduction that would change how things were done forever.

Scientists had created a way to manipulate a male's DNA to create everything inside of a women necessary to give birth without eliminating the male's gender. The ability was to revolutionize the world, giving all couples the chance of children, and making the world a happier place, if by only an inch. Soon, the procedure was automatically carried out to a male inside of the womb for the mother who approved, and it would seem to the male that it was perfectly natural; but something went wrong. Controversy had gotten so wide that the nations could barely control the radicals, and the money going to the program was adding insult to injury. The officials had no other choice, and set out to negate the new option of child birth.

Soon enough, pregnancy of the altered males were outlawed throughout most of the world, and if a male was found pregnant, they were to be arrested and executed without trial. This outlandish treatment had set Near's fate.

For a moment, Near allowed his fingers to slide across his swollen stomach, the tips grazing against the silky surface. If he felt closely, he could feel the tiny beats of the child's heartbeat, or a movement it made, like the gentle kicks it made when it was happy.

That didn't happen often.

He assumed that even in the womb, the child knew what was going to happen to its mother, which meant its own demise as well. The white haired male had started to move at the sullen thought, ridding his mind of such ideas of calling the unborn infant such things as 'his' or any signs of possession.

He wasn't allowed to call what grew in him his; if he couldn't protect him or her, then he did not deserve the title of a parent.

He had to continue now, no more time could be wasted. Even with his newly gain weight Near's footsteps were quiet against the concrete, barely making a single sound as he trailed to his shower area. The fabric curtain was pull back, the handle turned, and promptly a warm spray of liquid cascaded down against the off-colored tile of the shower. Near's hands went to work away the shiny buttons from their holders as the water began to heat up, letting the shirt fall to the ground where he stood, his pants following suit in the same order.

Oh, how warm temperature did wonders to the aching muscles of his small body, an automatic pleasure to the extortion of bearing a child. The youth recalled the day that he spoke to a personal friend about his pregnancy, how he warned him how difficult it would be to carry with his small body. There was nothing he could do about this; as further punishment, a pregnant male was refused an abortion or any treatment that the child. Though all and all, Near wouldn't allow that to be done to the child either way. He would rather take the pain.

Near's body was drenched now, his brilliant white hair flattened down to the scalp and skin shimmering with the small drops clinging to him. A square bar of soap swept over his body, leaving small suds in its absence. Though Near cleaned his body well and thoroughly, his tuned mind was elsewhere. Far elsewhere..

The memory of Honor Guard Mihael Keehl, the father of his precious child, and his angel of Death.

_"Get rid of it!" Mihael commanded, blue eyes narrowed down to the white-haired male sitting on his bed._

It was three a.m when Mihael opened his door to find Near waiting there, eyes filled with something he had not seen before; confusion.

There was no doubt that Mihael would let him in- they had been lovers for almost a year now, and the blond wouldn't simply let him freeze in the snow.

They sat in Mihael's bedroom for a good twenty minutes, silence overcoming the room. Near refused to speak, no matter how Mihael went about convincing him to out of worry. The white haired male only held to his stomach, looking down to the black silk sheets on the bed. But finally, his head rose, and it took that look for Mihael to realize just why he came for. "You.. did not use protection several weeks ago.." Near said, words like a knife. His heart felt like it had sank into his stomach and was now burning in the acid.

"Get rid of it, Near! There are plenty of ways without going through a doctor!" He knew just what was going to happen to Near now, he knew every excruciating detail and his mind went on panic mode as he thought of this poor small soul going through it. "Hey!" Mihael caught hold of Near's chin as his attention went away, now looking into the deep black orbs. "Now is not the time to be defiant! You are to get rid of it_ immediately_!"

For a moment, Near was silent. Though, slowly, his eyes grew stern and he spoke in a soft voice, "No.." A small hand went to grab against the larger holding onto his face, breaking the contact, vocals growing louder now. "I will not harm this child. It has done nothing to deserve it."

"And what do you think is going to happen when you're executed, huh? What do you think will happen to it then?" Mihael was at screaming point now, his low voice echoing through the bedroom. When he saw Near flinch his appearance softened. It wasn't as if he wanted to say any of this, it truly made his heart ache to say such things about his own child, but there was so much on the line from this. They were breaking the law. Near could be killed, the love of his life could be killed for this mistake. Mihael's hand went through his blond locks, pressing tight to his forehead to alleviate the pain going through there. How could this happen?

"I won't allow them to know it is your child."

Mihael looked up, shocked written over his face.

Of course, being an accomplice to a child meant extreme punishment, to the point where death was wished for. But, if the mother refused to give a name, it was their only right in this situation, and the father would be spared.

"I won't allow that, Near!' Mihael said, almost in a whisper. Instead of grabbing to his chin, Mihael took Near's hands in his, his final attempt in pleading. "You're going be reported and arrested for being pregnant, you know that! Please.. just please do this... I- I can't handle being the one to kill you and our child! I can't do it! _Please_, Near!"

All Mihael wanted to see was a nod, or maybe even hear a quiet 'okay', but nothing is ever easy with Near. Nothing. His heart already enveloped in acid began to burn even more at the sight of a beautiful, and oh-so rare smile..

Near held tight to Mihael's hand, the other going to rest on his stomach. His lips curved in such a sweet smile it almost hurt to see. "It will be alright, Mihael. You must go on with your duty. If there is an afterlife, our child will be safe with me there. We will go together, so that neither of us are left alone."

Mihael's fist crashed against the tile wall of his shower, his head laying lax against it as his hand clenched tighter together. "God damn it.." The memory of that night ran through his thoughts every day without failure. Near had given himself up to the authorities that same morning, despite Mihael's protests against. It was the last time in eight months that he had seen his love in white.

Mihael thought that a shower could calm his slightly buzzed but extremely frazzled nerves, but unfortunately it made things worse. His hand slid down the wall, gripping onto the shower handle to cease the water's falling. The glass door was pulled back, and Mihael strode in dull steps out, slinging a towel carelessly around him. There was less than two hours left.

A white shirt went draped around his frame, pressed and buttoned. Thick green pants came next, followed by the coat matching and thick black gloves to complete his uniform.

Mihael slid a rubber tie off of his wrist, pulling back his hair and securely binding it all with the exception of his bangs. Finally, his issued beret to cover the top of his head, shimmering with the golden badges he had won for his leadership. Those pins mocked him now.

The outside of his body was well prepared for tonight, Mihael concluded, looking into the full-length mirror before him, but _he _ had yet to be prepared. He never would be.

In attempts to clear his mind, he reached for his flask, but just in time the phone rang, echoing from the living room. He looked in the direction, curious. It always seemed that the phone would stay quiet on the night of an execution, but this night had been different than all the others, so it should have been expected.

Reluctantly, Mihael tucked his alcohol inside his jacket, walking briskly to the phone's jack to answer the call. "Hello?"

_"Sir, forgive me from intruding on your preparation time."_

Mihael's eyes glanced over as if he could see the person inside the phone. It was a guard who watched the prisoners when they were handling final requests, someone he met in transit quite frequently. Currently, he was the one who was guarding over Near.. Mihael went slightly rigid with worry. "It's no problem at all. What do you need? Are you having difficulty with the.." Mihael had to take a breath, "with the prisoner?"

There was a pause on the line, and whispering could barely be made out. Mihael swore he could hear Near's voice, causing his hand to start to tremor. "Well Sir.. This may sound strange, but Inmate 63879 demands that his final request is to.. Speak with you alone."

Mihael felt the tremors turn to pure shaking, his pupils shrinking down to small black dots. He could not speak.

How could he do this? How could Mihael speak to the only one he has ever loved, who is holding his child, and who he would kill after their meeting? Only now had he realized how deeply his heart still ached.. Mihael had been able to dull the pain with his precious liquor, but now a fresh wound had been opened. _'I.. I will truly never forgive myself if I refuse him this..'_

Gripping tightly to the phone, eyes closed to the brim, Mihael spoke as firm as ever. "I'll be there in less than twenty minutes."

_Brrrrrrgghh_

The bell sounded and Mihael stepped inside of the penitentiary as his heels clicked off the polished floor, eyes scanning through the dimly lit prison to every inmate that called him the enemy. Howls and thrashing calls came from the men behind the iron bars, though Mihael payed no attention to this. He was focused solely on the room at the end of this walkway. His steps were clear and unnerved, but bile was beginning to rise from his stomach. If only he could turn around and retreat away from this place, with Near in his arms.. But if the world was raised on 'if only's' they would not be in this situation from the start. There was no place to escape from. Near had accepted his fate, and there was nothing Mihael could do to stop it.

His steps finally came to the thick brass door, bolts centering every inch of it. This room was highly secured in case of the occasional monstrous inmate, but for the one inside they certainly had no worries about; after all, what could a pregnant nineteen year old accomplish? Mihael shook his head in disgust, his hand reaching to take hold of the burly handle while he other fished out a set of keys from it's chain, unlocking the room from the outside. The last thing he heard was the insane shouting before he stepped inside, the door slamming shut behind him.

The guard blocked Mihael's view from the single metal table where he knew Near was seated to, but his sharp vision took hold of what it could. As he glanced down on his route to greet the man, Mihael noticed a tray of food laying on the ground; internally, Mihael was slightly amused. Near had always been one to never do as he displeased, no matter the circumstances.

When approaching each other, Mihael and the guard exchanged eye contact, the bulky looking watch keep saluting to respect Mihael's high status. The leader quickly waved it away.

"You and the prisoner have thirty minutes, sir. We must leave space for preparation time." The guard said, glancing over his shoulder, as if the one behind him was to lounge and attack within the moment.

In an instant to the words, Mihael's fist clench tight where it sat behind of his leg. It was such a short time, which would act like only seconds. If he was to brave this, then it had to begin soon, or the blond would easily lose his emotional control. He nodded to the statement, motioning with his hand for the guard. "Go on then, I won't have an inmate's final request unsought. Don't worry, nothing will be discussed that would allow him escape." If only.

The guard nodded, his hand going up in salute towards Mihael before giving a final glance to Near and escorting himself out of the door, the loud sounds of the locks being the reassurance.

With the guard gone, nothing was in the way of Mihael's vision. Ice blue eyes came up, and the sight of dark obs alone was a threat to his composure. As he knew, Near sat at his position at the table eyes never once leaving Mihael.

Alone were the executioner and the soon to be executed in the metallic room. Only a table separated them, and yet it felt that of a mile.

They stared for what seemed to be hours on end, but of course that was not the case. Both had so much to express, though it was as if their lips were sealed shut by the difficulty of the situation.

With caution, Mihael stepped forward. The officer couldn't keep away any longer. Near was naturally pale, but now- he looked sick. Malnourished. Neglected. Once well-kept white locks were now long and uncontrollable. His cheek-bones rose high above his skin. The luster from his eyes had been replaced with a dull shadow. The prison was known for only giving an inmate the absolute necessities to staying alive, and unfortunately it wasn't enough for someone pregnant like Near. He must have been doing everything only for the child..

Mihael stopped directly in front of the silver table. In this situation, Mihael was on strict rule to speak to the inmate under a professional script, as he wasn't normally some-one's last request, but he would receive the occasional pleasure when they were in attempts to be set free. But this was different, he knew Near wasn't going to ask for anything of the sort. "Near.." He murmured without thinking. Saying the name had felt so unfamiliar, but struck a cord in his heart.

The small albino male, who's gaze had fallen, went to Mihael. His eyes sparked for a second as he heard his name only to return right after. He stayed still, only the gentle tapping of his fingertips against the metallic surface. "Good afternoon, Captain Keehl." His voice housed the same tone, but it was empty, and hoarse. "Your uniform suits you very well." For a moment, it seemed as Near tried to smile. His lips struggled to curve up, like weights of a thousands pounds were attached at the corners. The genuine attempt failed, and he gave into the weight, and settled back into the apathetic gaze. It caused Mihael's ache to awaken.

Before a word of protest could be uttered, the small prisoner started to move. His delicate hands palmed the cool top to the table in front of him, the pressure and heat fogging what it surrounded. Pain pulsed inside of his thin legs as Near pushed himself up, but he continued to lift himself.

The blond flinched forward, but he stopped as he started. Near rose himself away from the table, walking into the empty clearing and lifting the thin white pajama top to allow his full body to exposed. Mihael felt his breath halt. While every part of Near's frame had the appearance of a terminal patient, his stomach looked to be not his entirely. It was colored pink with life, large and healthy. Mihael's theory was confirmed in the most heartbreaking way.

Near gave up his own will to live the moment he was set behind bars, but still he remained extant. His intelligence and many sleepless nights allowed him to understand that there way no exit but death, and easily accepted this fact. There was no reason to fight this any longer. He did give up his own will, but the child growing oblivious had no control over its, so he would take it into his own hands. It was the least that could be done.

Mihael stared to the complete image in masked horror, while Near gave his best on the endevour to smile once again. The officer had no words, and yet the sickly pisoner had many; so many in fact that it would take his breath away to voice them all.

Near's arm rose, his hand causing attention as it rested atop of the flushing surface of his abdomen. "It is very wise, you know. On an uneventful day It will not move, but as soon as you came in the room.." Near paused for breath; still, he managed a lighter visage. "It has never moved more."

_'It?'_ Mihael thought, his brows extending upwards in befuddlement. It didn't seem right that Near had fought his hardest to protect the child though barely acknowledged it's presence. He felt his body shift toward Near, steps slow and sluggish, as if he were in a daze. "You... You look terrible.." He managed out, extending to weave his deft fingers through Near's white hair, their eyes meeting once the small male began to lift his head. He couldn't speak about what had gotten them in this nightmare, because as much as he wanted to blame the child, Mihael knew it was as innocent as Near was. This was his responsibility.

The officer battled with the thoughts in his mind, his hand down at his side, clenching and unclenching, twitching towards Near's body before falling back in a repeated sequence. Eyes glanced down every other second to Near's developing stomach.

The child was moving, moving for Mihael. He wanted to feel the growing baby, to experience the movements of his unborn child. _'I don't deserve it.. the moving and kicking.. I am going to stop...' _Mihael's hand went back to his side.

Though Near had been exhausted to the extent of his ability of intelligence decreasing, he was not however an idiot. He could read his lover's mind, what was causing him such distress. When outside of his duty, Mihael was an open-book. His emotions were obvious no matter how he tried to hide them, and now it had been as obvious as ever.

Suddenly, Near's hand reached out, gripping onto the sturdy hand of the officer. Mihael's eyes grew wide, struggling to free his hand while Near persisted. "It is alright, Mihael.. It is alright to feel.. him."

The confession of gender spoke a million words. For months, Near had neglected to give use of the information he had received in the only doctor's visit required by the penal institution. He was convinced entirely that he was not worthy to call upon the child, but Near was wrong. The child deserved to be loved, to be _acknowledged_.

Mihael could feel the love blossoming in the pained tone, the mother of his child shining through the bleak, empty shell of the prisoner in front of him. How bitter-sweet was this realization, how sickened did this make him feel. Mihael gave in to Near's hand, allowing the small fingers to curl around his, slowly following down to be placed onto the strict flesh of his stomach clearly teeming with life.

They stayed like this for what felt like an unfortunate eternity. Officer and prisoner connected by the beautiful cause of their end. All was quiet, and neither made an attempt to break that silence. There was no point to speak any longer. As time for their meeting was coming to an end, they knew that embracing and speaking of their love as they wanted would only force their separation to become more difficult. They simply kept eyes on their hands.

Near held tight to Mihael's hand, solemn and emotionless until something caught his attention. A small drop of white water had fallen on his hand. The prison was known for their tight security, with no chance to escape for any prisoner, so a possible leak was rare. He did not realize his theory was wrong until a second drop collected with the first, and periphial vision caught Mihael's body that had begun to shake gently.

Near glanced upward only to veiw tears brimming in the officer's eyes, his expression trying to fight the stream of water from falling down his face. "I-I.. I can't... S-save you.. I-I can't.. save.._ him_..!" Mihael cried convulsively, teeth baring to cling to his diminishing strength while he began to crumple down against Near's body. "I'm allowing this to go on! I'm allowing you to die, Near!"

"M-Mihael- " Near whispered below the uncontrollable sobs and howls, watching the strong officer of war fall to pieces. His hand was brought up, smoothing circles on Mihael's writhing back. "Pick yourself up, officer.. You know as well as I that I would refuse to give your name.. It is too late now to feel regret.."

"I-!" Mihael gasped, a sob, eyes going wide like a blade had stabbed through him, breathless. "I want- to run-! Run away with you..! I hate myself! I hate myself!"

Mihael, enveloped in a hopless daze, brought Near to his chest, tears remaining to stream down his cheeks. Near, helpless, gripped to Mihael's shoulders, closing his eyes to the world. Their time was coming, so he would allow Mihael his filter, allow his comfort to wash over them in the final moment. "I love you, Mihael Keehl.. Please.. Stay strong as you send us to heaven."

Mihael eyed through the solid cement courtyard of the correctional facility, swift gust of wind chilling the hairs on the back of his neck. The post in the center of the courtyard was being prepped to hold the prisoner and the firing squad rehearsed the drill they had done a thousand times. Everything around him moved in fast foward, while Mihael gave orders and directed the production like a robot. He had broken down with Near. Now he was living outside of his body, candidly pleased. But, as fate would have it, Mihael would return back.

The officer glanced up from his duties once, taking in the sight of general spectators who stayed on the second floor of the courtyard. Mihael glimmered, gloved hands shaking with rage. They treated this night like a cheerful night out, with their laughter and glasses of wine. A pregnant male's death wasn't a gruesome display, it was a show. Near's blood that would run cold wasn't to be mourned by them, it was celebrated. Mihael wanted to turn his men to them, but turned his head in disgust.

"Officer Keehl."

Mihael glanced up to his name. The General - a man that hand a mere four years on him - auburn eyes and stalky, groomed cinnamon hair closed in on him quickly, a smile on his face as it normally was. His heart was cold and empty, caring more for rules of the government than people's lives. The General made Mihael's blood boil. "The Prisoner 6387 is prepared to enter the courtyard. It is truly a fine night for an execution, hm?"

It was strange how one man could hold so much evil in his heart, so much that it made Mihael's teeth clench tight together. He failed to spit out a response, only a stern bob of his head to answer.

The General laughed, patting Mihael square in the back. "Aha, no need to feel nerves, Officer," He chuckled, his eyes sparking a dangerous shade of red. "He's a young thing, even younger than you. He won't offer any resistance.."

The snide, mocking tone of the General forced a wave of naesea inside of Mihael, forcing him to clutch the fabric of his slacks. He was surrounded by humans with no remouse, no feel of pity for the innocent creature being put to death-

But they weren't the ones killing him.

_Zzzzz!_

A red light shone a beat per second above the metal doors and they seperated that showed three figures; two guards in uniform and a junior in all white, chains constricting his wrists. None of them made a sound as they made their way to the center of the courtyard.

Suddenly, there was an air of black aura around Mihael and the men of ten standing at his side. The spectacular kept to their drunken volume, but the military kept professional. The blond officer couldn't breath.

The General was right; Near certainly made no resist as his small form was attached to the large wooden pole for all to see. He knew better to cause trouble, and his body couldn't handle the struggle either way.

The guards dispersed from Near, and it was then the Generals cue to stand in front of the white-haired prisoner, his stance firm and eyes narrowed in repulsion. "Prisoner 6387, you have been sentenced to execution due to harboring an illigetimate fetus. Do you accept this as the truth?"

For his statue-like post, Mihael desperately wanted him to plea and beg for his life, though Near shook his head in agreement without any delay. "I accept this as my punishment.."

The General leaned in, his eyes turning to slits. "Your punishment should be far worse, for you and that bastard inside of you. God has given you mercy.. Officer Keehl." The commander rose as he called for his successor, stepping out of the way to his safe zone, leaving Near alone in silence. "Commence the execution."

The statement left the general's mouth, but Mihael didn't hear it. He could only watch Near squirm in discomfort against the stake, hollow eyes glancing toward him, only to send a calm look in his direction. His mouth opened as memories flooded his mind. "Gotovti."

_Their first encounter, their first date, their first kiss._

The squad of men switched their gun's upward.

_The night they first made love, the night they_ fell _in love.._

_The conception of their only son._

"T.. Tsel."

The guns were brought out of their position, barrels pointing directly towards Near and Near alone.

This would be the end.

From the moment it was confirmed he would carry on the execution, Mihael's world had been a dream. A dream in which he would wake up from the next morning and would find his one in white, full of love and pride with carring their newborn son to him. Mihael would wake up from his dream and be happily away from the pain and betrayal of his heart. Slowly, the dream he stayed inside twisted inside this cruel horror.

Mihael's brain screamed as Near shut his eyes, his shoulders going lax as he prepared himself. _'No... No!'_

The men at his side glanced towards each other, waiting for the command that should have been given before now. Mihael began to shake his head, bending forward slightly as if he had been hit in the gut. "No!" Mihael bellowed, a growl tearing through his throat, echoing through the hollow courtyard.

Silence overcame the courtyard with all eyes on the officer. Miheal turned to the men wielding the firearms, eyes fierce. "Put your weapons down now!" He barked, receiving immediate complience to his orders.

The General gaped. His legs began to move before his mind could process what was going on, appearing behind Mihael in an instant. "What do you think you are doing, Officer?" He fiercely whispered, "You are making an utter fool of yourself! Stop this and do your job!"

"It isn't my job any longer, General..." Mihael whispered in response, giving Near a smile of assurance. Mihael's voice grew loud for everyone to hear "Unless.. you would still allow the father of that prisoner's child to do the job."

Everyone gasped, the new information appauling. Near's lips separated in hopeless shock. His body tugged against the chains binding him to the pole, as if he could stop Mihael from what he was doing. "Mihael, no.."

"What!" The General screeched in fury, grabbing a hold to Mihael's shoulder, thrashing him to force facing him. "What are you saying, Keehl!"

The blond smiled a proud grin towards his general. His hand gestered to Near, pointing directly to his swelled stomach "I, Mihael Keehl, am the father of Prisoner 6387's child. I was the one to allow him to concieve. He is was and will always be my lover."

He was done doing nothing. He was tired of forcing his heart to think to cling onto final memories of Near. If he was to be at that post, Mihael wanted to be with him.

The General was seeing red, a blind fury taking over him. "How dare you! How dare you create such filth! An abomination to our nation!" The General hissed through his teeth, eyes sharp, forming holes through Mihael. His hand snapped up, tugging away Mihael's beret, forcing it to the concrete floor. "You are a traitor to your military and will be executed along with your precious _lover_ and that bastard child of yours!"

Near's eyes widened.

Mihael simply smiled as he sighed in relief. "I would have it no other way, General."

"Guards!" The General screamed, veins popping from his neck. "Grab him! Strip him of his jacket and put him on the post!"

On command, two men caught Mihael by his arms, tearing the jacket from his body, leaving him in his white shirt. He made no force against the way his body was dragged down the floor, eventually being presented right in front of Near, just before they slammed him against the wooden poll.

Mihael grimmaced as the chains woove around his wrists, though he made no sound.

"What have you done..." The blond heard Near murmur beside him. He looked to the floor, almost seeming to be ashamed of himself for allowing Mihael to give up. He only smiled, nudging his body against the smaller.

"Hey.." Mihael whisper, catching Near's attention from the floor. "Someone has to chase around him, right? You know you aren't the energetic type.." His sense of humor did nothing for the white-haired male.

They watched the General scream his orders towars the firing squad, who had dropped their stance after Mihael's explosion; by the ex-Officer's conclusion they had minutes.

Miheal leaned back against the pole looking towards the open sky. It was ironic how stunning the world could be in the end. "Near.." Mihael could feel the chains shift as the smaller man look to him. "I couldn't do it.. I can't leave you two, no matter how long I've prepared for it.. I would have killed myself afterwards, then you would have died in vain.. This way.." Mihael paused, sucking in one of his last few breaths, "I'll be with you and our son in heaven.. I love you both too much to wait.."

When Near hadbyet to say a word, Mihael closed his eyes once he heard the sound of the guns being loaded. It was a familar sound, but it never occured to him how loud it truly came until he was one of their targets.. "... I.. like the name.. Mikhail." Mihael hear a soft voice say beside him. He felt his eyes widen. Slowly, his head craned over to see the beautiful smile of his loved one, black pearl eyes filled with life and happiness just as he wanted to see them.

They shared a look of pure love, and connection that a true family could conceive, even as they heard the squad quickly approaching them.

Near looked down to his stomach, that that covered in his white pajama top, shielded from the sight of metal arms. He smiled fondly. "Mikhail Keehl.. I believe he will enjoy that, don't you?"

"I.." Mihael's eyes followed the path Near had made, nodding in agreement. "Yeah.. yeah, he will.."

_'Gotovti! Tsel!'_

Furious screams of the general went upon deft ears, for Mello and Near were focus solely on their family. They smiled, hands reaching through the chains to interlock their fingers together behind their backs. Each kept their eyes onto the child slumbering peacfully in the womb, mother and father's presence creating it's gentle fantasies. It didn't anymore, the pain of the seperation and guilt this had created. Their abomination of a family would be in a place where everyone was happy, and they would welcome it with joy..

_'Strelyet'!'_

Thundering sounds echoed in the courtyard as the shots were fired, no bullet missing its acquired target. The bodies of the former officer and prisoner slumped against the pole, lifeless as lines of crimson ran down their untied hands.

Yet their smiles remained.


End file.
